el destino no siempre es cruel
by meilingli12
Summary: un ella ,una el, juntos un nosotros. un amor de 3 meses y después 9 meses de soledad ¿podrán encontrarse y recuperar el tiempo que un cruel destino les arrebato? podrá ella encontrar el futuro que tanto ella busca podrá ser el, el que se lo brinde
1. te conoci

Uoooo yheyheyhe uuuuuu

No soy capaz de concebir  
por qué los hombres son así:  
les das el corazón  
y lo lastiman sin razón.

Me declaraste a mí tu amor,  
y me juraste devoción.  
Y yo creí en ti,  
pensando ser al fin feliz.

Me ocultaste la verdad:  
nunca me quisiste a mi…  
Y como no lo noté  
confiada yo te amé.  
Whoah

Aunque tuve que gritar.  
Aunque te llegué a odiar.  
Siempre te amaré  
porque yo soy mujer...-  
-altomal... muy mal, señorita li esto esta mal. La afinación la entrada,el soneto...todo esta mal...incluso su atención esta mal - contestomoleta una mujer de entre 30 y 40 años a la joven de no mas de 19 pero no erala primera vez que lo así dentro de lo que corría esasemana la miss misuki le había llamado la atención ante sufalta de cooperación -estas consiente que toda esta semanasolo me has hecho perder el tiempo, no es que seas mala al contrarioyo diría que desperdicias tu talento pero...-

-lo siento miss kaho no esmi intención hacerle perder su tiempo pero...- pero sepreguntaba así misma que caso tenia cantan para gente o para unapersona que nunca escucha y las personas para las que canta ya no laescuchan...  
-¿pero?, ¿pero que?  
-pero nada…lo siento…solonecesito un momento...- respondió no muy convencida pero quemas podía hacer, ¿de sirle a su hermano jacuando?¿cuando dormía o mientras corría de un lado a otro? no nuncaescucha y sus padres ellos...,bueno se suponía que ella estabaensayando para cantar en su aniversario luctuoso así que comosiempre desde que murió su padre no tenia nadie con quien hablar...  
-mmhn esta bien tengouna practica con otra muchacha ¿por que no vas te centras y regresas en 2 horas?¿Esta bien?-  
-esta bien y enserio le prometo...  
-no me prometas nada esa ti a quien tienes que prometerte o ¿que acaso ya no quieres darle este regaloa tus padres?  
-si claro que quiero essolo que...  
- esta bien si no deseas decírmelo no tienes por que decirlo...bien ¿por que no sales y lo piensas? ah y recuerda no llegar tarde-  
-esta bien con supermiso-salio un tanto deprimida- ay papa que sentido tiene... espero que porlo menos tu me escuches...papa por que tenias que irte...-murmura sentada bajoun árbol hermoso, mientra silenciosas lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas, cuandode repente frente a ella apareció un pañuelo junto con un perrito y papel que decía*no llores* y al levantar el rostro encontró con el dueño del pañuelo elperrito y la nota.  
- enserio que estaba muyansioso de traerte el pañuelo es un perrito muy lindo y desesperado-Y así fuecomo el amor llego a su vida sin quererlo, sin esperarlo, sin imaginarlo, porque así era el amor inesperado.  
-mhn... gracias... este debosuponer el perrito es tuyo  
-claro pero puede sertuyo si me dejas conocerte  
-por un perrito tanhermoso te permitiría conocerme pero en mi casa no están permitidos los perritos-  
-que te parece que yocuide de tu perrito así podré mirar esa hermosa sonrisa mas a menudo, oyes perdónpor la indiscreción pero no pude evitarlo ase un rato en ese salón tu... ¿tuestabas cantando cierto?-  
-¿tu... me escuchaste...?  
-si lo sabia una hermosavoz debe venir de una hermosura como tu, pero dime como te llamas...  
-Juliette  
-ajajá... así que permanecerásen el anonimato?... esta bien ese caso yo yo sere...  
-Giovanni  
-¿Giovanni? Pensé que Romeo era la pareja deJulieta  
- claro pero romeo muere al final de la historia pero si tu quieres tener esa misma historia te llamare romeo... -no giovanni esta mucho mejor- Y asi entre bromas y risas se conocieron el un joven de 24 años, lic en administracion de empresas, compositor con el sueño de ser alguien reconocido, ella una joven de 19 años con un presente, pero sin sueños atrapada en un mundo vacio aparentando ser feliz, se contro por el destino con persona ¿equivocada? o la que le enseñaria lo que realmente es la vida feliz, por no existen las casualidades solo lo inevitable...


	2. El Adios

Poco a poco y con el trascurso de los días se fueron conociendo, a pesar de lo poco que podían platicar ya que solo disponían de unos minutos cada lunes, miércoles y viernes después de las clase de música de ella antes de desaparecer entre sus múltiples ocupaciones. Él desesperado de tener tan poco tiempo para platicar le propuso una cita donde estuvieran solo ella y el, donde no hubiera un chófer diciendo (*señorita nos tenemos que ir, su hermano ya la esta buscando*o *me tengo que ir tengo clase de historia, matemáticas economía,pintura, música etc.. o practica de... natación tenis,danza,etc...*)solo ellos dos y no es que el la quisiera llevar a la cama si no que hacerle saber que sus intenciones con ella eran enserio y firmes, el sentía por ella algo que nunca sintió por nadie, cuando la miraba era como asentir que el mundo se detenía que todos desaparecían y solo existían ellos nadie mas y cuando alguien los interrumpida sentía unas inmensas ganas de matar al intruso, seguramente y sin quererlo su corazón se estaba conectando con el de ella o en pocas palabras se estaba enamorando.

Un día decidido a confesar su amor decidió insistir en invitarla a una cena -juliet se que ya te lo he preguntado y se que prometí no insistir mas, pero dicen que las casualidades no existen y si tu y yo nos conocimos es por algo . por favor Juliette acepta mi invitación a cenar, quiero conocerte pasar mas tiempo contigo por favor.-

-alexander ya te he dicho que no puedo no es que no quiera, disfruto mucho de tu compañía pero ni mi tempo, ni mi hermano...

- si tu me dijeras donde vives yo iría y hablaría con tu hermano...tal vez si el viera que mis intenciones contigo son buenas aceptaría que nos conociéramos

-NO y no insistas si mi hermano o alguno de mi familia se enteraran de mi relación de *AMISTAD*-contesto remarcando la palabra amistad-que tengo contigo me mandarían muy legos y jamas nos volveríamos a ver-respondió triste.

La situación que estaba viviendo la hacia sentirse mal y es que ella jamas imagino que ella pudiera sentir algo así en su familia las herederas tenias muchas reglas y todas debían acatarlas, en su mayoría eran absurdas pero por ellas la familia había coacervado su linaje, algunas de las reglas eran:

* la heredera estará sujeta al jefe de familia o marido.*

*el marido de la heredera sera elegido por el jefe de la familia( que en ese momento y debido a la muerte de sus padres era su hermano) siempre buscando la estabilidad y el bienestar de las familias creando una unión fuerte.*

*la heredera no tendrá contacto con ningún varón que no sea familiar .*

*la entrada y salida de la heredera sera vigilada.*

*la heredera sera instruida únicamente para ser la mejor esposa y madre,al traer descendencia.*

Así que aun que ella sintiera lo que sintiera su vida estaba destinada a otra persona y eso la hacia sentirse mal, al estar con el sentía que el tiempo y el universo de detenían a ver su felicidad,estar con el la hacían sentir completa, como si lo que le faltaba, ese vació que sentía antes de conocerle se hubiera llenado si ninguna duda y miedo a equivocarse se estaba enamorando y sabia que era correspondida pero ala vez ella sabia que lo que sentía por el era algo peligroso porque sabia que algún día tendrían que separarse por culpa de su familia seguía permitiendo que eso siguiera creciendo sabia que cuando todo terminara ambos sufrirían pero eso lo soportaría solo para estar con el esos pocos momentos.

Un día sentada en la terraza leyendo uno de sus libro se le acerco su hermano -hola pequeña ¿como has estado?

-hermano no me di cuenta de tu presencia

-mei ya te e dicho que cuando tu y yo estemos solos puedes tratarme como solías a hacer, pero dime ¿como te va en tus clases como te sientes?

-bien

-¿bien? veo en tu sonrisa que algo te tiene muy feliz has echo alguna nueva amiga, la maestra te trata bien cuéntame

- la mis kaho es muy linda y buena enseñando dice que cada día estoy afinando mas mi voz y conocí a una persona muy especial.

- ¿especial? ¿mas especia que tu querido hermano?¿como se llama? tal vez podrías traerla a que nos conociera si es tu amiga sera muy bien recibida pero dime ¿como se llama?- en l momento que su hermano le hace la pregunta por segunda vez no sabia que decir dado y sin querer en ese instante su felicidad se borro como podría decirle a su hermano que la persona de la que ella hablaba era un hombre, lo mejor era no decirle de el pero que le decía -mei ¿estas bien?

-este... si

- de repente te pusiste pálida me preocupe, pero dime como se llama tu amiga

-este... Juliette pero no puede venir su familia es mas estricta que la nuestra ella nunca puede cenar fuera de su casa ella es de londres.

- ya veo y que tal ¿si tu vas a a verla?

-her... !shaoran¡ ¿estas hablando enserio?

-claro obviamente ira alguien contigo te llevara y te recogerá tal vez hasta puedas quedarte a dormir con tu amiga.

-nos vamos ¿cierto?-ella sabia que tantas buenas cosas no podían ser posibles pero aun así estaba dispuesta a disfrutarlas, si todo iba tal como ella pensaba se despediría de el antes de irse pasare lo que pasare.-¿cuando?

-¿meiling?

-shaoran. la verdad sin engaños ni palabras bonitas

-si... tu sabes que estas cosas pasan nos vamos el domingo así que por que no hablas con ella y se despiden el sábado en su casa si tienes algún problema yo puedo hablar con sus padres.

sabia que eso pasaría que se tendrían que ir pero no tan pronto apenas tenían 3 meses, realmente esperaba pasar un poco mas de tiempo con alex.., pero por lo visto eso solo pasaba en las vidas normales y en sus libros

-no creo tener problema, pero shaoran esta vez por que nos vamos somo tenemos 3 meses aquí-

- tu sabes que esto es así las empresas requieren de mi presencia y tu debes ir con migo hasta que te cases.

- lo entiendo hermano pero ha veces no es justo.

-lo siento pero te prometo que regresaremos

-¿cuando?acaso sera como en Madrid o en japón también dijiste que volveríamos y aun no hemos... ni siquiera puedo comunicarme con nadie esto..esto es injusto...-

-por ahora no lo se pero pronto, ahora ¿porque no hablas con tu amiga?-

- por que como no tengo celular y tengo prohibido usar el teléfono no se lo pedí

-ya veo

-pero mañana tengo clase de música y le diré así tal vez... ¿pueda ir con ella el viernes después de la clase.?

-claro que si

- eres el mejor.

Y así con esa pequeña mentira le dijo a alexander que podría pasar un tiempo con el pero dentro de sus planes no estaba despedirse al final solo seria un hasta luego tal como su hermano le había dicho.


End file.
